Peri
by dwella
Summary: "Teko ini adalah aku." Chanyeol sering mendengar cerita tentang Aladdin yang menemukan jin dari teko kecil seperti itu, apa dia adalah jin? Tapi dia bilang dia adalah teko itu, berarti dia bukan jin, lalu apa? EXO Chanyeol, D.O.
1. Awal

Casts: EXO Chanyeol, D.O, yang lain menyusul di chapter depan.

Warning: Boys-love, fantasy yang belum berasa, typo yang bisa jadi ada.

|Awal|

Chanyeol melangkah pulang dengan hati tidak tenang.

Berkali-kali dia melirik kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, kertas ulangan sains, yang nilainya tidak sampai setengah dari nilai sempurna, yang membuat Chanyeol gelisah. Dia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya sampai tahu. Sebenarnya ada cara sederhana, mungkin Chanyeol bisa saja merobek kertas ulangannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah sampai di pinggir jalan, tapi sayangnya atas perintah sang guru kertas itu harus dikembalikan dua hari lagi dengan pembetulan jawaban dan tanda tangan orang tua.

Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol terus memutar otak dan akhrirnya otaknya sudah mendapat pencerahan, sekarang dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sampai di rumah, Chanyeol langsung naik ke kamar tanpa suara, tapi langkah kakinya tetap saja terdengar.

"Kau sudah pulang, Chanyeol?" teriak Kakaknya. Di dalam kamar Chanyeol ragu. Jawab, tidak, jawab, tidak.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil kakaknya lagi. "Aku sudah masak makan siang untukmu."

Makan siang?

"Iya, aku turun!"

Dengan semangat Chanyeol berlari ke ruang makan, derap kakinya menimbulkan suara gaduh, Kakaknya ini tahu saja cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah mengemis minta makan.

Saat tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak meraih sepotong paha ayam, kakaknya dengan cepat menepis tangannya.

"Kau belum ganti baju, Yeol," ujar Kakaknya. "Aku juga tahu kau pasti belum cuci tangan."

Chanyeol meringis, kemudian ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dilihatnya sang kakak sudah berpakaian rapi, seperti seseorang yang hendak berpergian.

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke kampus," kata kakaknya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. "Makanya, cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot begitu, berangkat saja dulu." Dari perkataannya Chanyeol terdengar baik, namun dibalik dia menyimpan suatu rencana. Chanyeol memasang senyum licik yang tipis, saking tipisnya sampai sang kakak tidak menyadarinya.

Kakaknya tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah... Kalau Chanyeollie sudah berkata begitu."

"Ya ampun, Kakak, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Tidak lama kemudian Kakaknya itu pergi.

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari kursi, meninggalkan piringnya yang bahkan masih penuh dan menjalankan rencananya. Diambilnya kertas ujian yang baru didapatnya hari ini dan pergi menuju gudang.

Ya, gudang rumahnya.

Gudang kecil itu terletak di belakang rumah Chanyeol, tentu saja sesuai namanya, tempat itu dihuni oleh banyak kardus yang ditumpuk dan sesuai keadaan pada umumnya, gudang itu penuh debu. Chanyeol tidak yakin dia sanggup bertahan lama di ruangan gelap itu, seingatnya terakhir kali dia masuk ke dalamnya sudah sekitar enam tahun yang lalu.

Enam tahun yang lalu, saat dia bermain petak umpet dengan anak tetangga sebayanya. Waktu itu dia masih sebelas tahun, dia sembunyi di sana dan tidak tahu keadaan gudangnya saat itu lebih mengerikan dari yang sekarang.

Seseorang yang terlalu banyak menghirup debu akan terganggu nafasnya, itu yang terjadi pada Chanyeol kecil. Teman bermainnya itu tidak mengira Chanyeol akan bersembunyi di sana, jadi Chanyeol bertahan di ruangan itu hampir satu jam, dan pengalaman itu yang mempengaruhi buruknya sistem pernafasan Chanyeol.

Tapi ada satu misteri dibalik kejadian itu. Saat itu, debu berterbangan karena satu kardus jatuh ke lantai, Chanyeol terbatuk karenanya, tiba-tiba ada cahaya kuning menyala, lalu bagaikan perisai cahaya itu seolah-olah melindungi dirinya dari udara yang sudah tercemar itu, dan semuanya berlalu dengan cepat, tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah mendapati tubuhnya terbaring di kamar.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kayu lapuk perlahan. Entah Chanyeol lupa atau apa, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kejadian enam tahun yang lalu, yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah di mana letak buku milik ayahnya, buku besar bersampul keras yang memuat tanda tangan sang ayah, seingatnya Chanyeol pernah melihatnya di sini, tapi itu dulu sekali.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, pergerakannya saja sudah membuat debu berterbangan, apalagi saat dia mengorek isi kardus nanti.

Chanyeol tidak sadar sikunya menyenggol sesuatu, dan dua kardus di kanannya berjatuhan, seketika udara di hadapannya mengeruh, dia menutup rapat mulut dan hidungnya juga memejamkan matanya cukup lama menunggu debu turun, tapi itu terlalu lama, Chanyeol kehabisan nafas dan akhirnya menghirup debu.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol terbatuk hebat sejak kejadian enam tahun lalu, dia jatuh terduduk menutupi mulutnya, punggungnya menabrak kardus lagi dan debu makin banyak berterbangan.

Lama-lama Chanyeol merasa sakit di bagian dadanya, dalam hati Chanyeol bersumpah akan memperlihatkan hasil ulangan pada Ayahnya jika dia masih bisa hidup sampai besok.

Lalu Chanyeol mendengar suara benda yang jatuh, dia berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat, sebuah teko kecil jatuh, tutupnya terlepas dan menggelinding ke kakinya.

Seberkas cahaya putih menyilaukan muncul, membuat mata Chanyeol terpejam saking silaunya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini lagi?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Sosok itu berlutut di hadapannya, mata bulatnya menatap Chanyeol langsung di mata. Dari matanya Chanyeol tahu, sosok itu tidak seperti dirinya.

Dia memegang pipi Chanyeol. Wajahnya mendekat, menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, membuat dalam dada Chanyeol berguncang hebat. Seakan terhipnotis kuningnya kedua mata itu, Chanyeol juga mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan kening mereka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya si mata kuning.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"S-siapa kau?"

Sosok itu berdiri, meraih teko kecil di belakangnya.

"Aku adalah ini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Teko ini adalah aku," ulangnya, terdengar lebih tegas.

Chanyeol sering mendengar cerita tentang Aladdin yang menemukan jin dari teko kecil seperti itu, apa dia adalah jin? Tapi dia bilang dia adalah teko itu, berarti dia bukan jin, lalu apa?

Dia sepertinya tahu kebingungan yang melanda pikiran Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, semua benda ada wujudnya. Dan wujud teko ini adalah aku."

"Jadi, kau itu teko?"

Dia tersenyum lebar, mata kuningnya menyala.

"Panggil aku Dio."

|TBC|

 _Ini baru semacam prolog, maaf ya kalau aneh karena sebenernya tulisan ini udah hampir dua tahun ter-fermentasi di folder. Dari dulu aku suka banget fantasi-fantasian, pengen bikin tapi imajinasiku nggak terlalu bagus. Aku juga agak takut bikin chaptered karena aku ini gampang banget kena writer-block, nah apalagi ini fantasy, jadi jikalau aku mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu mohon bantuannya, ya? Aku tau para pembaca punya daya imajinasi lebih bagus jadi kalian bisa PM aku kalau mau berbagi cerita (?) He he he._


	2. Perkenalan

Casts: EXO Chanyeol, D.O, anak-anak SM yang punya nama panggung asing akan jadi teman-teman D.O di sini.

Warning: Boys-love, fantasy yang agak maksa.

|Perkenalan|

"Hatsyi!"

Makan malam keluarga Park itu sunyi biasanya, namun malam ini turut diwaranai suara bersin Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa kau flu?" tanya Nyonya Park, terbaca sekali kekhawatiran seorang ibu.

"Mana ada orang flu di musim panas," sahut kakak Chanyeol.

"Tidak Bu, aku tidak flu," jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu penyebab bersinnya, debu, namun jika dia bilang begitu pasti dia akan ditanya dari mana asal debu dan Chanyeol tidak mau seorang pun tahu tentang gudang di belakang rumah.

Ya, tidak seorang pun.

"Ekhem."

Suara berat ayah Chanyeol mengawali keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Chanyeol berdiri menghadap ayahnya yang duduk di belakang meja kerja dengan kedua tangan di depan kakinya dan kepala yang tertunduk, sesekali melirik secarik kertas di genggaman tangan ayahnya.

"Jadi," akhirnya Ayah Chanyeol bicara, "... Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

"Ah, guruku meminta Ayah untuk menandatanganinya."

Ayahnya diam saja, tidak menjawab apa-apa, beliau langsung mengambil pena dan membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Ini."

Chanyeol menerima kertas ulangannya dengan takjub. Di mana amarah yang akan diterimanya dalam bayangannya?

"A-ayah..."

"Tidak masalah, Ayah terima maafmu."

"Eh?"

"Nilaimu itu mengerikan sekali, kau harus berjanji untuk memperbaikinya di masa depan."

"Baik Ayah."

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada gurumu itu, bagus sekali metode mengajarnya, jika dia tidak minta tanda tangan Ayah pasti kau akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah." Chanyeol tertawa, Ayahnya ini memang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Atau memang semua anak sekolah seperti itu?

Satu masalah selesai, selesai dengan cara yang mengejutkan. Terima kasih pada Tuan Park yang dengan lapang dada memaafkan kesalahan memalukan anaknya. Chanyeol juga ingat dia harus berterima kasih pada seseorang.

"Dio."

Orang?

"Dio?"

Chanyeol memanggil sebuah teko kecil di meja belajarnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat benda itu tepat di depan wajah, mengintip isinya. "Dio, aku ingin bilang terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol melonjak kaget melihat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Ini agak menakutkan kalau mau tahu, Chanyeol belum terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo yang bukan manusia dan lagi dia muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"Kaget?"

Chanyeol mengelus dada. "Masih tanya?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. Tidak apalah, batin Chanyeol, kalau hantunya imut seperti dia tidak ada masalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk dua kali menyelamatkanku."

"Oh..." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

"Dio?"

"Ya?"

"Apa tidak masalah jika aku membawamu kemari?"

"Nah, justru aku senang kau melakukannya."

"Oh? Memang kenapa?" Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang, menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya dan Kyungsoo ikut duduk di sana.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak keluar, aku juga ingin sering-sering main dengan yang lain di luar, jadi terima kasih, ya."

"Yang lain?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mau kuperkenalkan?"

Ada begitu banyak barang antik semacam teko Dio di rumahnya, yang merupakan barang-barang kakeknya dulu. Dia tidak sabar untuk bisa melihat wujud mereka tapi ada sedikit rasa takut. Sedikit.

"Mereka sama sepertimu?" Yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah sama dalam hal fisik. Kyungsoo mengiyakan.

"Mereka semua ramah, kan?"

Dio diam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Kebanyakan iya, tapi mahkluk seperti kami juga hampir sama seperti manusia, ya... Ada beberapa yang harus pintar-pintar kita sapa, sih..."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Chanyeol langsung mengkerut.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa membawamu menemui mereka sekarang, mungkin besok."

"Tunggu." Chanyeol mengambil tangan Kyungsoo di pundaknya. "Kau bisa kusentuh..."

"Tentu, kita bisa saling memegang, apa kau sudah lupa aku menyelamatkanmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Maaf, teko kecil."

Dan besoknya, sesuai janji, Dio membawa Chanyeol kembai ke gudang. Belum apa-apa mereka sudah menampakkan diri, rasanya jadi begitu banyak makhluk asing di rumahnya dan Chanyeol mulai ketakutan. Dia berlindung di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Perkenalkan, mereka teman baikku."

"Jadi Dio dibawa keluar olehnya?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Chen."

"Apa dia bocah nakal yang dulu pingsan di sini, Lay? Kau ingat?"

"Ya, ya, kalian benar," jawab Dio. "Kemarin anak ini main ke sini lagi dan dia membawaku keluar."

"Asyik!" seru Chen. "Hai, aku lonceng porselen, bisakah kau membawaku keluar dari sini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Jadi dia lonceng? Pantas saja suaranya jernih melengking.

"Jangan seenaknya," Lay memukul kepala Chen. "Halo, aku adalah lukisan, panggil aku Lay."

"Lukisan?"

"Ya, lukisan unicorn."

Lay membawanya masuk agak dalam, di antara kardus-kardus ada lukisan yang tidak terlalu besar. Lalu Chen menunjukkan dirinya, lonceng porselen warna putih dengan gambar lotus.

Semua benda yang sudah lama ada di gudang selalu berdebu, begitu pula Chen dan Lay, Chanyeol membersihkan debu yang menutupi lonceng Chen dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol mengelus permukaan lonceng. "Kalian bagus sekali," pujinya.

"Terima kasih, itu sebabnya aku ditempatkan di depan pintu dulu."

"Oke, aku akan menempatkanmu di depan pintu kamarku."

Chanyeol pikir Dio akan senang jika teman-temannya ada bersamanya. Chanyeol memandangi lukisan unicorn Lay di tembok yang berhadapan dengan ranjangnya. Dia berdecak kagum, ternyata kakeknya punya barang-barang kuno yang indah, tahu begitu sudah dari dulu dia membongkar isi gudang.

"Tapi mereka berdebu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh ke Dio yang ada di bawahnya. Dia masih ada di atas tangga setelah memasang lukisan.

"Sudah kubersihkan, tenang saja."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Debu bisa saja masih berterbangan di sini."

Chanyeol bergerak menuruni tangga. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Dio. Lihat, kamarku jadi bagus, kan?" Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Dengan sangat, Chanyeol!" teriak Chen. "Apalagi pintu kamarmu, mengundang orang untuk masuk ke dalam."

Lay memutar matanya. Ya, Dia memang selalu begitu.

Tapi perkataan Chen yang narsis mengingatkan Chanyeol ada sesuatu.

Dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang semua ini.

"Eh, Chanyeol? Kenapa aku dilepas?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah, maaf Chen, tapi kurasa kau lebih baik kugantung di jendelaku?"

Bisa gawat jika orangtuanya melihat Chen di depan pintu dan Lay yang terpampang nyata di dinding kamarnya, otomatis mereka akan tahu Chanyeol masuk ke tempat terlarangnya itu bahkan sampai mengorek isinya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tiadk semua benda di rumahnya memperlihatkan wujudnya, apa hanya benda-benda kuno yang bisa seperti itu?

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Lay saat Chanyeol bertanya.

"Lay dan aku sudah lama dimiliki Ayahnya Youngmi, seingatku waktu itu Youngmi masih pakai seragam," tambah Chen.

Youngmi? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing.

"Kalian kenal Ibuku?"

"Oh, jadi kau anaknya Youngmi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa Ibuku bisa berkomunikasi dengan kalian?"

"Sepertinya tidak... Tapi aku tidak tahu juga, aku hanya bicara dengan Ayahnya saat itu," kata Lay, anggukan Chen mengikuti.

"Memang kenapa, Chanyeol? Apa ada benda yang kausukai?" tanya Dio.

"Ya, kalau bisa sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengannya juga."

Chanyeol melempar pandangan ke sudut kamarnya.

"Itu gitarku," ujar Chanyeol.

Dio berjalan mendekati gitar Chanyeol. "Matilda, ya?"

"Apa dia memakai nama pemberianku?" Chanyeol kira semua benda sudah memiliki nama sendiri-sendiri.

"Dia baik dan sangat menyukaimu, dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap Dio terkesima. Chen dan Lay bertukar pandang. Kalau untuk sesama mereka, Dio ahlinya.

"Benarkah? Ya ampun, Matilda..." Chanyeol memeluk gitarnya, gitar yang masih ada di dalam tasnya itu erat, seakan menggendong anak kecil. "Ayah memberiku ini saat aku sepuluh tahun, itu berarti usianya sudah enam."

"Ya, masih terlalu kecil untuk memperlihatkan wujudnya," jelas Dio. "Tunggu empat atau lima tahun lagi, kira-kira."

Mereka mengobrol sampai malam, terkadang panik saat Chen tertawa terlalu keras, bisa-bisa seisi rumah curiga. Namun dia langsung sadar, suara Chen kan hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Justru dia yang harus pelan-pelan saat bicara kalau tidak ingin dipergoki sedang berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

Ngomong-ngomong soal malam, walau dia sudah berteman dengan Dio, Lay dan Chen, Chanyeol masih agak ketakutan dengan wujud benda lainnya yang seringkali muncul tiba-tiba. Saat melewati ruang tamu, saat minum segelas air di dapur, mereka selalu ada walapun hanya satu-dua.

"Dio."

Malam itu jarum pendek sudah hampir menyentuh angka satu, kebiasaannya bangun tengah malam selalu disertai kerongkongan yang terasa kering, jadi dia butuh minum.

"Ya?" Dio muncul, dia duduk di sisi ranjang, menunduk menatap Chanyeol yang masih berbaring.

"Aku haus."

"Kau mau aku menagmbilkan segelas air? Maaf Chanyeol, bukannya aku tidka mau tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Bukan, bukan," Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. "Temani aku ke dapur, ya?"

Alis Dio terangkat.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut..."

Dio tertawa, wajahnya terlihat lucu dan mata kuningnya menyala lagi.

"Jangan takut, mereka tidak akan bisa menyakitimu, tenang saja."

"Tetap saja aku takut."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke dapur, Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Dio dan mereka berjalan seperti dia dan tetangganya main kereta-keretaan dulu. Teman-teman Dio menyapa dan Dio melambaikan tangan, mereka menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Hai, Dio."

"Hai, Wendy."

Wendy menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menenggak air dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan, lalu menatap Dio lagi, .

"Dia yang punya rumah ini, Wendy."

"Ya, aku tahu, dia Chanyeol." Wendy tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia melihat kita?"

"Ceritanya panjang," Dio tersenyum penuh rahasia sambil melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah selesai minum dan dia penasaran apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Hai, aku Wendy, aku selalu di sini, melihat kalian makan setiap hari."

"Dia panci," tambah Dio.

"Sembarangan. Aku mewakili semua peralatan masak di sini, tahu."

"Oh? Bukannya kau hanya panci?"

"Hanya panci?!" Wendy terlihat tidak terima dibilang seperti itu. "Enak saja, aku ini semua yang ada di dapur bahkan kitchen set!"

"Dan kompor?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, kalau dia aku tidak tahu, dia masih baru, kan?" Ya, baru lima tahun tahun, batin Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Dio pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menggoyang gelasnya yang kosong.

Entah sudah berapa tahun Chanyeol merasa sangat kesepian, rumahnya cukup luas tapi hanya dihuni oleh dia dan orang tuanya yang bekerja serta kakaknya yang makin hari makin sibuk, Chanyeol bersyukur dia bisa berteman dengan Dio. Untuk sekarang dia jauh lebih merasa bahagia, saking bahagianya sampai tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan terjadi di kemudian hari. Ya, bagaimana bisa, Chanyeol dan Dio itu berbeda.

|TBC|

note:

 _Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan review di chapter lalu... Ya, dua review kemarin bikin writer-blockku ilang wkwkwk. Apa di sini ada ChanSoo shipper lain? Dari kemarin aku mikir terus kenapa yang baca sedikit... Apa karena ceritanya kurang menarik? Maaf ya kalau memang ceritanya aneh... Mau gimana lagi habis yang ngetik juga aneh... *plak* Tapi aku tetep semangat untuk ngelanjutin ini. Semoga kalian suka ya :3_


	3. Spring-cleaning

Casts: EXO Chanyeol, D.O, anak-anak SM yang punya nama panggung asing akan jadi teman-teman D.O di sini.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, mulai chapter ini ada bumbu-bumbu Family.

Warning: Boys-love, fantasy berdasarkan imajinasi seadanya.

 _a/n: Bedanya fanfic ini sama Beauty and the Beast. Di sini mereka adalah ruh, wujud dari benda-benda dan mereka berwujud sama seperti manusia. Ini bisa ada di otakku karena jaman masih kecil aku itu udah aneh (?) Aku suka bicara sama benda mati, kalo cuma boneka sih semua anak juga begitu mungkin ya, tapi sama tembok pun aku bicara hahahah XD *BGM: Terlalu Lama Sendiri* Dulu seolah-olah benda mati itu bisa hidup waktu aku tinggal, semacam di Toys Story, tapi di bayanganku mereka punya wujud sendiri yang seolah-olah bisa keluar dari benda-benda._

|Spring-cleaning|

Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka itu apa sebenarnya? Dio bilang dia adalah wujud dari benda, Chanyeol selalu membayangkan seperti Genie yang keluar dari teko ajaib, dan mereka tidak bisa dilihat oleh banyak manusia berarti mereka mahkluk gaib, nah mereka itu jin atau hantu? Atau sama saja keduanya? Tapi Genie bisa mengabulkan permintaan dan hantu itu terlalu menyeramkan.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan sebutan yang cocok untuk mereka: Peri.

Kenapa bisa Peri?

Hari itu Chanyeol pulang terlambat, dia yakin keluarganya sudah ada di meja makan.

Chanyeol terburu-buru menutup pagar, awalnya dia ingin langsung lari namun niatnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang di beranda rumahnya. Peri, tentu dia tahu setelah terbiasa melihat di sana-sini, dia duduk di kursi kayu sambil termangu.

Chanyeol berjalan, semakin mendekat, kemudian dia berhenti saat Peri itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Selamat malam."

Dengan sopan Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan memberi salam, Peri itu tampak terkejut dan matanya yang kuning cerah melebar.

"Oh," sosok itu ikut menunduk, mungkin dia bingung bagaimana Chanyeol bisa melihatnya.

"Aku temannya Dio," kata Chanyeol.

"Dio? Ah, Dio. Aku Max, lampu taman."

"Senang bisa berkenalan." Chanyeol membungkuk lagi. Sebagai anak terakhir Chanyeol diajari sopan santun dengan sangat baik oleh kedua orang tuanya, saking baiknya sampai-sampai kepada makhluk gaib pun dia sopan sekali.

Max tersenyum. "Masuklah, mereka sudah menunggumu di dalam."

Chanyeol mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika semua benda di rumahnya bisa memperlihatkan wujud di depan Chanyeol. Pagar akan selalu menyambutnya pulang sekolah, begitu pula pintu, lalu sofa ruang tamu yang akan bilang, "Kau sudah pulang, Chanyeol!", dan ranjangnya yang akan bertanya, "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Kenapa pulang terlambat, Chanyeol?"

Sepertinya seru juga jika Matilda bisa bilang begitu tapi yang barusan bertanya adalah Ibunya sendiri.

"Maaf Bu, tadi aku ikut tambahan sains."

Sesenang-senangnya Chanyeol membayangkan hal tadi, dia lebih senang jika yang melakukannya adalah manusia juga, apalagi anggota keluarganya.

"Bagus, Nak, untuk memperbaiki nilaimu kemarin."

"Nilai?" Ibu dan Kakaknya terkejut. Chanyeol panik, dia meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir, memberi sinyal pada ayahnya untuk tidak bercerita. Sang Ayah tertawa.

"Ada apa dengan nilai Yeollie?"

"Kakak, jangan panggil seperti itu!"

"Nilainya itu," ujar Tuan Park, Chanyeol sudah pasrah. "... belum memenuhi syarat untuk kubelikan gitar listrik."

"Gitar?" tanya Nyonya Park, sepengetahuannya anak laki-lakinya itu sudah punya gitar.

"Listrik?!" pekik Chanyeol, dia memang sudah ada Matilda tapi kalau gitar listrik belum punya.

"Atau drum saja, ya..."

"Semuanya, Ayah! Semua!"

"Ya Tuhan, lama-lama rumah ini bisa jadi studio musik," ujar Kakaknya. Memang, di rumah sudah ada Matilda dan Henry, si piano yang baru kemarin Chanyeol berkenalan, kalau ditambah punya drum dia bisa mengajak tetangga teman mainnya membentuk band.

"Sudah, sudah, habiskan makananmu dulu." Nyonya Park beranjak dengan piring kotor milik suami dan anak perempuannya, karena Chanyeol telat jadi dia tinggal seorang diri makan di meja.

"Makanlah dengan lahap, Yeollie."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing, suara wanita yang seperti berbisik di belakangnya, dia berbalik.

"Wendy!"

Wendy melambaikan tangan.

Peri, seperti yang ada di film kartun kesukaan kakaknya dulu, mereka makhluk kecil bersayap dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Dio dan yang lain memang tidak kecil apalagi bersayap, tapi sifat mereka yang ramah dan menyenangkan itu membuat Chanyeol teringat akan peri-peri di film. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol lupa satu hal, bahwa tidak semua peri seperti apa yang ada dalam ingatannya itu.

|Spring-cleaning|

"Ya ampun, kenapa kamu harus dibuang?"

Hari ini hari Minggu, selain jalan-jalan biasanya aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Park adalah bersih-bersih rumah bersama. Mereka yang kegiatannya penuh selama seminggu mau tak mau harus bahu-membahu membersihkan rumah.

"Ya ampun, kalau sudah tidak penting memang harus dibuang." Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin benda itu yang menjawab tapi kakaknya sudah menyambar duluan.

"Dia memang sudah tidak bisa dipakai tapi dia berarti bagiku, Kak."

"Berarti? Apa yang bagus dari skateboard lapuk seperti itu?"

"Dia skateboard pertamaku! Hadiah ulangtahun ke-delapan dari Ibu..."

Sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas... Kalau dihitung usianya sudah delapan tahun. Apa wujudnya belum bisa muncul?

"Buang," titah kakaknya.

Chanyeol menyerah. "Iya, iya."

Benar juga kata kakaknya, kalau dia menyimpan semua barang masa kecilnya bisa-bisa gudang pindah ke kamarnya.

Tapi di kamarnya juga ada Dio, Chen, Lay.

"Chanyeol, apa di kamarmu masih ada barang yang tidak terpakai?" tanya Ibunya.

"Tidak, Bu." Nah, baru saja ada di pikirkan.

"Yang benar? Siapa tahu box bayimu dulu masih kausimpan di kamar."

"Yura, jangan goda adikmu terus!"

Yura tertawa. "Habis dia seperti kolektor barang bekas, Bu."

"Enak saja barang bekas!" Chanyeol mana terima jika Dio dibilang barang bekas.

Chanyeol bangkit meninggalkan kakaknya, duduk di samping Nyonya Park.

"Ibu, itu apa?"

Ibu Chanyeol terlihat sedang membersihkan boneka dengan kain lap.

"Mainan Ibu dulu," jawabnya. Itu adalah boneka keramik dengan rambut panjang warna coklat muda dan gaun warna merah, matanya biru.

"Seperti wanita asing, ya."

"Memang, dia adalah hadiah dari adiknya kakekmu selepas wisata ke Belanda."

Tapi Nyonya Park meletakkan boneka itu di kotak berisi barang-barang bekas yang Chanyeol tahu mereka akan berakhir di truk sampah.

"Kenapa dibuang, Bu?" Karena awalnya Chanyeol kira Ibunya membersihkan boneka itu untuk dipajang atau disimpan kembali.

"Lihat tangan kirinya."

Ah, ternyata dia juga sudah rusak. Tangan keramiknya ada bagian yang tergores dan membentuk lubang seperti bekas luka memanjang.

"Ibu sedih sekali waktu itu. Dia ini boneka kesayangan Ibu, dia harusnya sudah dibuang saat itu juga, tapi Ibu bersikeras untuk tetap menyimpannya. Ya, namanya juga anak kecil."

Kemudian Nyonya Park membelai kepala Chanyeol. "Walaupun kita sangat sayang pada benda-benda lama kita, menyimpannya jika benda itu sudah tidak dapat digunakan adalah hal yang sia-sia, Chanyeol. Jadi, perhatikanlah barang-barangmu dengan baik."

Nasihat dari ibunya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya, Chanyeol juga tidak mau membuat kamarnya jadi gudang tapi masalahnya sekarang dia bisa lihat wujud dari benda-benda lama dan Chanyeol mengira-ngira bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu akan dibuang oleh pemiliknya.

Chanyeol kebagian tugas mengangkut kotak-kotak barang bekas ke tempat sampah di depan rumahnya. Setelah meletakkan semuanya tanpa ada yang tertinggal Chanyeol baru mau masuk lagi sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis perempuan.

Chanyeol terlunjak kaget begitu mendapati seorang– sesosok perempuan berjongkok di dekat kakinya.

"K-kau..."

"Jangan buang aku."

Dari penampilannya Chanyeol tahu dia boneka milik Ibunya.

Chanyeol ikut berjongkok. Rambutnya, matanya, bahkan luka memanjang di tangan kirinya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Padahal kami selalu main bersama," ujarnya di sela isak tangis.

Chanyeol jadi bingung, ibunya ingin membuang tapi yang dibuang malah menangis di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mana tega.

"Oke, oke, aku akan menyimpanmu." Chanyeol mengambil boneka keramik dari kotak meninggalkan barang-barang bekas lainnya.

"Jadi, apa kau punya nama?"

Dia mengangguk. "Jessica."

|TBC|


End file.
